


The Stage of Relief

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an optional sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4454306">Stages of Grief</a>!  I think the fic works well on its own, but I'm a sappy chappy and I need happy endings, so here is one <i>just in case</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stage of Relief

Sjin awoke to find noises coming from the bed next to him; gasps and whimpers.  In his daze he turned his head, and found—to his horror—Sips' face grimacing, with tears running from his closed eyes.

Snapping out of his just-awoke daze, he pushed himself up a bit and leaned over to lay his hand on Sips' arm.

"Sips?"

Another whimper.

Sjin began shaking him a bit.

"Sips, wake up."

With a gasp the other woke up, his eyes snapped open and looked around wildly, as if trying to figure out where he was.  When his gaze finally locked on Sjin, he froze.

Sjin offered a smile.  "You had a nightmare.  It was just a nightmare."

Sips finally found his voice.  "No.  No, I saw you.  Your funeral, I was there, your ghost, at the hospital, beard shaved off..."

He kept his distance from Sjin, as if he were a ghost.  He reached his hand for his face, but fearing that it'd phase through he withdrew it, looking pained.

Grabbing Sips' hand, Sjin guided it to his beard.  "I'm real, Sips," he murmured softly.  "See?  I'm still here, you're still here."

As he saw doubt in Sips' eyes, he sighed.  He nodded towards the nightstand on Sips' side, on which stood a digital clock.  "If you were dreaming, you wouldn't be able to tell the time."

Hesitantly, Sips turned around to have a look.  His entire body relaxed visibly once he saw the numbers clearly.  3:42.  He turned back again to face Sjin, slowly reaching his hand over to grab Sjin's.

"Come here, pet," Sjin whispered, edging closer to wrap his arms around the other.  Sips responded by doing the same.  "Whatever happened in your dream, it's not true."

"I... I know," Sips murmured into Sjin's skin.  "I just...  it was so real.  It felt like days, and it was horrible.  You died, and I saw you..."

Sjin let him talk until he exhausted himself.  Despite the stress, the two of them were still tired.  After a couple of minutes Sips went quiet, and he withdrew from Sjin enough to look at him.

"Thanks, Sjin," he muttered.  "Sorry..."  He carefully touched Sjin's face, and was finally certain that they were both there.  "I'm such a fucking mess..."

Sjin smiled, cupping Sips' hand with his own.  "You're _my_ mess."

With a crooked smile, Sips leaned back in to Sjin's warm embrace, snuggling up close.  He felt Sjin's thumb caressing him gently, and Sjin's lips leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.  He felt sappy as fuck, but he couldn't deny that he liked it.  He needed it right now, and Sjin was here to provide it.  He had never felt so relieved.


End file.
